warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Xith'kai
Since everyone was doing it , I thought I could add a few fake races too.Bladiumdragon 16:11, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool. We are always happy to have new fan made Xenos here. Just remember not to make them too overpowered. I know it sounds like obvious advice, but it is the first mistake that most people make when creating a Xeno species. You might want to check out How to make a Xeno Species. Supahbadmarine 16:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay... *sigh*, first of all don't use terms such as "dealing with his sons hissy fits" in a non-humour article. It just ruins the quality of the article completely. Secondly, I recommend that you change the name, as there is already an article which exists with a very similar name, Vivaporius' Xai'athi, in order to avoid confusion. And lastly, the formatting of this article needs to be seriously overhauled as it is filled with incorrect grammar. It's an okay concept but the presentation of this race is in severe need of changing. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 17:26, July 2,2011 (UTC) I'd like to see the mistakes written here so I can hunt them out and replace them. And don't worry Supah , I will NOT make anything overpowered.Bladiumdragon 17:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. First of all. There should only be a space AFTER a comma, not before it as well. Second, there is no need for a colon in a heading. Thirdly, there is quite a long list of errors: *'recieved' is incorrect. It is supposed to be spelt 'received', with the 'i' after the 'e' *'occured' has two r's in it. So it should be 'occurred' *'feating' should either be 'feeding' or 'feasting'. *'Thie', I assume that this is just a Typo, should be 'This' *'immunitary' should be 'immune' or 'immunity' *'scurge' should be 'scourge' *newborn is usually written as new born, but it is personal preference (so I guess you may not need to change it). * And Lastly, this is the final time I'll do this for you. Use a spellchecker on the article in the future and I highly recommend that you write it in Microsoft Word (or another word processor) first, before you post it. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 17:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't have any worries. If you need any help then please ask. I am a bit of a Xeno specialist. Supahbadmarine 17:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for pointing those out shadow. Problem is , my computer uses french open office (as I'm in Belgium). So the spell checker is pretty much ruined there. And I'll ask you for help if I need it Supah.Bladiumdragon 18:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I've used French version open office for writing a couple of French documents (for school), and I'm sure their is an English setting built in to it as well. I know that their is a you can change the preference's to French on the English version (one I sometimes use if I'm not using a Mac word processor). I can understand your difficulties with spellings, I do it a lot when typing in French. :) A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 18:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Search http://www.grammarcheck.me/, it's a very good website for correcting spelling mistakes and grammar. Imposter101 18:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually an English speaker who also speaks french. I mainly write wierd because my fingers are big , I write too fast , and tend to speal Franglish. I'll check that site Imposter101.Bladiumdragon 18:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) You might want to consider breaking your sections down into sub-sections in order to better organize the article. Also I would consider having these guys be hated by the followers of Nurgle. The God of the Xith'kai steps well into Nurgle's territory, and I doubt that the Plague Lord would appreciate the competition. Supahbadmarine 13:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) That was actually one of my base ideas when I thought about them. I'll add that in when kirbycollin finishes his article on aurel.Bladiumdragon 13:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Uh, yeah. The name of your species sounds a little too much like my Xai'athi. No pressure though. Vivaporius 23:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) He changed it. It sounded alot more like it before. We can't penalize people for making Xenos with X names after all. They just sound good. Supahbadmarine 23:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Well , I plan on making another race whose name starts with ABladiumdragon 07:43, July 9, 2011 (UTC)